A fuel injector control valve is critical to the operation of a fuel injector because it causes a nozzle valve element of a fuel injector to open and close, creating a fuel injection event. Such injector control valves are complex, including a plurality of components. Once an injector control valve is assembled into the fuel injector, it is held in place by an injector clamp load.